


The Deathday Party (Halloween Parody/Prediction TLSQ)

by StarTheTripleDevil



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 1980s, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Duelling, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Great Hall, Hogwarts Greenhouses, Hogwarts Kitchens, Hogwarts Library, Only included tags for characters with speaking roles, POV Second Person, Potions, deathday party, gender-neutral protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheTripleDevil/pseuds/StarTheTripleDevil
Summary: Get ready to prepare a Deathday Party for Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington or whatever his full name is because everyone always just calls him Nearly Headless Nick. Anyway, you get to plan his like 490-somethingth Death Day Party because obviously everyone would want some random kid to plan their party instead of planning it themselves because this kid was created with a custom character creator! Except you're not really in control and the few choices you make have no impact on anything. And as a bonus, you get to befriend Moaning Myrtle and then never acknowledge that friendship in any future quest ever!(Written before the release of the actual Deathday TLSQ.)(Contains spoilers for all of Hogwarts Mystery, so be warned! Do not read if you haven't completed Year 6 Chapter 18 unless you're okay with spoilers. Yes, this is set in Year 3, but that doesn't stop references to Year 6. After all, this is Jam City logic.)(A year 3 TLSQ set in Year 6, takes place on a different Halloween than Packmates also set in Year 6 because we're going by Jam City's year adjustment logic here.)
Relationships: Penny Haywood & Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Moaning Myrtle, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1 Task 1: Hear Dumbledore's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore: Come to the Great Hall! I have something to announce.

You enter the Great Hall. There are pumpkins everywhere because of course there are. Those were added with the latest update and this is a seasonal TLSQ so it will only ever be available during a time when pumpkins are in the Great Hall. You go sit next to Penny Haywood because of course you do. It's not a true Hogwarts Mystery TLSQ without Penny being overused.

You: So, it's Hallowe'en with an apostrophe again!

Penny: Yes, yes it is! Aren't you so excited? Finally, I can ignore all the sadness I feel in the main story and be completely happy again!

You: Yes, that does sound great. Cursed Vaults? What are those? I'm going to spend my time celebrating before I inevitably begin to claim that I dedicate all of my time to finding the Cursed Vaults when in reality my progress in finding them is so slow that we've broken the laws of spacetime and delayed the end of the year by several months now.

Penny: Yeah, that sounds completely awesome!

Suddenly, you hear a voice from the staff table. The camera now focuses on Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Attention, all students of Hogwarts. I have an announcement to make.

Penny: An announcement from Dumbledore? That's so exciting! I can't remember the last time Dumbledore made an announcement. This is going to be something so amazing!

Dumbledore: But before I tell you what the announcement is, you will have to go through an energy task.

Penny: So, what are you waiting for? Let's hear the announcement!

ENERGY TASK. As the first task of the TLSQ (in other words, the only task for which you could have possibly hoarded energy), this task is of course one star to pass, making your energy hoarding go to waste since you either have to spend more energy than necessary to get it done quicker or spend 3 extra hours waiting for the quest to complete and not gaining any energy from it because your energy is already full. Well, at least now you can get some Club XP from tapping random stuff. You can tap different Hogwarts students, and they say some random things about Halloween or what they think Dumbledore has to say.

Dumbledore: Alright. Three hours have passed or the player has tapped enough stuff, so now I can finally get to the point. So, as we all know, the second annual Hallowe'en Feast of the year will be held in three days. But this year, it will be even more special. This year, we will turn it into a party for our most beloved House Ghost who gets more screentime than all the other House Ghosts combined. None other than Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington!

Nearly Headless Nick appears.

Nearly Headless Nick: Thank you for actually referring to me by my correct name and not that annoying other name everyone else calls me.

Dumbledore: You're welcome, Sir Nicholas. Now, back to the announcement. So, I know his 500th Deathday is happening in a few years, and it would make more sense to hold a big celebration for that, but that is after [Y/N] graduates Hogwarts so we cannot do that. Instead, we are having a celebration now, and [Y/N] has been selected to plan it.

The camera switches to you, and you are shown with a surprised expression for a few seconds. Then it switches back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: As might know, [Y/N] once did an amazing job holding a birthday party for Hagrid when I randomly selected them for the job. So I know [Y/N] will do an amazing job now too!

The camera switches back to you and Penny.

Penny: So, isn't this amazing? You were selected to plan a Deathday Party! How do you feel about it?

SELECT 1 Option:

1) "I feel great!"

You: I feel great about it! I'm so lucky Dumbledore chose me of all people to plan this event.

Penny: I know right. You get to plan an entire event!

2) "I feel annoyed."

You: I feel annoyed about it! After all, I had no say in this. Dumbledore just chose me for the job without even asking me first!

Penny: I understand how you feel... But don't worry, you don't have to do this alone. I will of course help you.

3) "I feel indifferent"

You: I just... Don't really have strong opinions about this. I'm not against holding an event, but not really excited about it either.

Penny: Don't worry. With a few more overly optimistic lines from me, you too will be excited.

\- CONTINUE.

Tonks arrives.

Tonks: Wotcher [Y/N]! Finally Jam City placed a Seasonal TLSQ in Year 3 so I can legally appear!

You: That's great and all, but we're technically in our sixth year so we have been friends for years.

Tonks: Yes but we're also technically in our third year so we only just became friends.

You: But didn't you also appear in the Christmas TLSQ placed in Year 1?

Tonks: That is irrelevant. Anyway, I heard you're hosting a Deathday Party for Nearly Headless Nick.

You: Yes. Dumbledore literally announced it in front of the whole school.

Tonks: You know what? I know exactly where to get the best supplies for the party. Zonko's!

You: Sorry, Tonks. We can't go to Zonko's yet. The trigger chapter for this TLSQ is before Hogsmeade is unlocked.

Tonks: Understandable, have a nice day. So, another plan... Oh, I know! Since this is a Deathday Party, how about talking to someone who is enthusiastic about a creature known to cause many deaths! That's right, dragons. You know someone who's overly excited about dragons, right?

You: Yes! Of course I know! None other than... Penny Haywood! She helped me with all the dragon themed Hagrid friendship quests, after all. And now a lame excuse why I didn't say Charlie because we have to year adjust this TLSQ.

Tonks: Exactly. You should go talk to Penny!

Penny: Ummm... I have been here the whole time. I'm the mandatory first character [Y/N] talks to in every side quest, remember?

Tonks: Okay, then, uhhh... [Y/N] and Penny, go talk about dragons in the Library then. You need to go to a different location so we can start a new task so the player has to spend more energy.


	2. Part 1 Task 2: Study Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny: I've found a book on dragons! Come to the library to read it with me!

You go to the library. Before you talk to Penny, you get the option to hear something others have to say. Barnaby has eaten yet another book and Madam Pince says "SHHHHHHHHH!"

Penny: Here is a book about dragons! This can give us so many ideas for the party.

You: I don't know... I feel making a party themed around something which has killed thousands of wizards in the past seems insensitive.

Penny: Nonsense! It is a day all about celebrating death! The more insensitive it seems in normal circumstances, the better! I mean... But not so insensitive that our app gets pulled out of the App Store and Play Store for being too controversial. In other words, we should only focus on events which are not known by Muggles.

You: Okay then... Well, uhh... Let's read some books on dragons then.

READ BOOKS - 5 stars to pass

You: So, this information is very interesting.

Penny: Yes, it is. This one book mentions how one Ukrainian Ironbelly once killed 50 wizards by setting them on fire.

You: Yes! And this book mentions a Hungarian Horntail killing people by burning them.

Madam Pince: SHHHHHHH!!!

You: Sorry. Anyway, all of these deaths seem to be linked to fire.

Penny: Well, of course they are. They're dragons. Dragons are known for breathing fire. So, do you think fire themed decorations could be a good idea?

You: But wait, I'm pretty sure Nearly Headless Nick didn't die in a fire.

Penny: No, he didn't. But fire has still caused many deaths, so it is relevant to the party. We're adding fire decorations!

You: I'm the one planning the party. Shouldn't I be the one to decide?

Penny: Nope. I've already decided for you. And I already know exactly what to do.


	3. Part 1 Task 3: Brew Fire Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny: Before we can start, we need to wait for Snape to leave the Potions classroom. I'll let you know when the classroom is empty.

After a 3-hour wait, you enter the Potions classroom. Penny is waiting for you there.

You: So, you're planning to brew a potion.

Penny: Yes, of course I am. Brewing potions is my thing, remember?

You: Of course. So what potion are you brewing today? The only fire related potion I know of is the Fire-Breathing Potion and that only works if someone drinks it.

Penny: We're brewing the Flame Potion.

You: What's that? Never heard of it.

Penny: Well, Jam City sent their writer to look through the Harry Potter Wiki's category of fire-based potions but couldn't find anything good so Jam City decided to invent their own potion. Soon enough, the Harry Potter Wiki will add a page for this potion as well.

You: Ok then. But how does the Flame Potion do?

Penny: Simple. After brewing is complete, a flame starts to appear on it. Of course, this flame is fake and cannot spread or actually cause burns. After all, we don't want to accidentally start a fire and risk Hogwarts students dying because of it.

You: Yes, especially after what happened to Rowan. Which happened earlier in 1990, which would make the current month October 1990, which is in our seventh year, but nope, we're still sixth years because Jam City hasn't released the Year 6 finale yet.

Penny: Yes, of course. We cannot forget what happened to Rowan.

You: Anyway, that is beside the point. We need to focus on getting ingredients for this potion. What do we need?

Penny: I can't tell you because coming up with a list of ingredients for the potion is giving extra work for Jam City's writer. So, instead, just assume I told you the ingredients off-screen.

You: Ok then. Let's search the Potions classroom and hope Snape doesn't come.

SEARCH FOR INGREDIENTS. 5 Stars to pass.

You: Here, I found the final ingredient, which by the looks of it is some sort of Flobberworm.

Penny: Hey, I told you we weren't supposed to come up with any ingredients for this potion. Naming even one ingredient is too creative! Anyway, great job. Now I will brew the potion.

Penny brews the potion in a cauldron while you watch. It takes a few seconds.

Penny: And done! A flame should appear any moment now.

A few seconds pass. A giant flame appears on the cauldron.

Penny: Amazing! But I guess it would be better to pour this potion into multiple smaller bowls so that we can have more than one flame at the party.

Snape: Do what exactly?

You turn around. Professor Severus Snape, who is twice as tall as you are, is standing directly behind you.

Penny: Sorry, Professor. We were just preparing for Sir Nicholas' Deathday Party.

Snape: Are you deaf, Miss Haywood? Professor Dumbledore clearly said Miss/Mr [Y/N's Lastname] is responsible for planning the party, not you. And that foolish party is no concern of mine. Now get out of my classroom, both of you.

Snape looks at the Flame Potion for a few seconds.

Snape: I will confiscate this potion. Now get out!

You: Yes, professor.

You and Penny both walk out of the classroom. Penny is sad.


	4. Part 1 Task 4: Come Up with a New Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny: Snape may have confiscated our potion, but I have another idea. Come to the Herbology classroom.

You enter the Herbology classroom. You see Penny, now happy again.

You: What is it Penny? You seem so happy even after Snape confiscated our potion.

Penny: I just thought of a different idea, and this one has nothing to do with potions.

You: Oh, what is it, Penny?

Penny: Topiary! You see, our writer did their usual job, which is to click "Random page" on the Harry Potter Wiki until something they can add to the quest shows up. Today, Topiary was the first page to show up. And they thought, that's perfect for this quest! Especially since the page image is literally a dragon topiary! Dragons, the exact thing we were researching to come up with ideas for the Deathday Party!

You: So, your plan is to make a dragon topiary.

Penny: Exactly!

You: But did Professor Sprout even give you permission to trim the plants?

Penny: Don't worry, we're the main characters. Sprout will let us do anything.

You: But earlier Snape conf-

Penny: Yeah, but that's Snape. He's the one teacher who hates us. Professor Sprout is a nice teacher, so she won't be mad.

You: Okay, if you say so.

TRIM PLANTS! 5 Stars to pass.

Penny: And done! Look what a beautiful dragon!

You: Yes, it is. But how are we supposed to take it to the Hogwarts Castle?

Penny: Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Meanwhile, you should go hang out with another friend.

You: But which one?

Penny: Well... Uhhh... Rowan is dead for you because you're fully up to date so they're out of the question. Using Ben would require the writers to come up with two different dialogues depending on the player's progress. Bill is out of the question because he has already graduated because we're in Year 6. All friends from after Year 3 are also out of the question because we're in Year 3. Quidditch friends won't work because this isn't a Quidditch storyline TLSQ, and Dobby and Chiara also won't work because they require a TLSQ to be befriended. So I guess this means your only option is Merula.

You: Merula? But she isn't even in on my friends list!

Penny: That hasn't stopped her from being a date option! Now go to talk to Merula.

You: But... Why?

Penny: Well... Remember how Merula tried to kill you back in our first year? Yeah, someone who tried to kill you would be the perfect help for a death themed party!

You: Ok then. But where should I meet her? I need a location to meet her.

Penny: How about that random corridor that only shows up as a location when it's needed for a task?

You: Good idea.


	5. Part 2 Task 1: Talk to Merula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula: Ugh, I'm here now. What do you want, [Y/N's lastname]?

You enter the corridor. You see Merula standing there angrily.

Merula: What do you want, , [Y/N's lastname]?

You: Well, I wanted to talk to you about our first year. Back when you... Well, tried to kill me.

Merula: Ugh, that happened years ago! Get over it.

You: You know, attempted murder is a serious crime. Consider yourself lucky you weren't sent to Azkaban. But I'm not here to get you to Azkaban.

Merula: Then what else could you possibly want from me?

You: Well, you see, I was recently chosen to plan Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party.

Merula: Yes, I know that! Everyone was there when Dumbledore announced it.

You: I was thinking... Since you actually wanted me dead back in our first year... Maybe you could help me in planning some activities for a Deathday Party. It was Penny's idea.

Merula: Of course, that stupid annoying girl who's always everywhere! How can you even stand her?

OPTION 1: You're right

You: You're right, Penny is pretty annoying. And even though she is supposedly the most popular witch in our year, she always want to hang out with me.

Merula: Did you just actually say something sensible? I can't believe it.

OPTION 2: She's better than you

You: Well, she's better than you, Merula! Penny never insults me and she never tried to kill me! At least she's actually my friend.

Merula: Ugh, whatever, [Y/N's lastname], I don't care about your friendships anyway.

OPTION 3: Don't insult Penny! (Level 5 friendship with Penny required)

You: Hey, you take that right back! Penny is my friend! And not only that, she is the kindest witch I have ever met! How could you insult her like that!

Merula: Your attempt at defending her is laughable.

CONTINUES

Merula: Anyway, no, I'm not interested in helping you with some party. Why would I help you throw a party for the Gryffindor Ghost anyway? You know I'm a Slytherin.

You: So if it was the Bloody Baron's Deathday Party, you'd help me?

Merula: The Bloody Baron isn't some idiot who holds parties to celebrate his own death. You see, unlike Gryffindor, Slytherin has a sensible House Ghost. Wait, what is that?

The camera turns to the floor, showing water flowing. An energy task starts.

INVESTIGATE - 5 stars to pass

Merula: Some water. Where does it come from?

You: Look, it's coming from there.

You point at a door. This particular door was never shown in this corridor before.

Merula: That's the second floor girls' bathroom. Nobody ever goes there.

You: Why not?

Merula: Someone died there like 50 years ago, I think. And the ghost of that girl is the most annoying ghost at Hogwarts. Yes, even more annoying than that foolish Nearly Headless Gryffindor ghost.

You: We should go there.

Merula: What? I just told you, there's an annoying ghost in the bathroom. She's probably the cause of the leak. And besides, we don't want to give the Jam City employees extra work by making the create another location just for this quest.

You: What about the Burrow, then? We only ever got to access that location once. Or what about the dragon TLSQ where they added another major location to the map just because of it?

Merula: You know what, making Jam City create new locations just for TLSQs isn't entirely unheard of. But I still think going to the bathroom is a bad idea.

You: But, like you said, someone died there. Death is the exact theme we're going for with this party! It's like this water conveniently appeared here just so I could find the bathroom and get more ideas for the Deathday Party.

Merula: Ugh. Whatever. I'm not going there.

You: Is it because you're afraid of what's there?

Merula: What? No! I'm not afraid! I'm the most powerful witch at Hogwarts. And I'll show you!

Merula walks directly towards the bathroom door, even though she just said she had no interest in going there. Looks like you can convince Merula to do anything as long as she can prove she's the most powerful witch at Hogwarts by doing so. You follow her.


	6. Part 2 Task 2: Go to the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula: I'll show you I'm the powerful witch at Hogwarts by entering this bathroom! You can't stop me!

You enter the bathroom, which is a completely new location, called Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. You notice a crying ghost girl.

Merula: See? I'm not afraid to enter this bathroom! I'm the most powerful witch at Hogwarts! Now where's that annoying ghost girl? I'll show her that I can stand being around her!

???: WAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Merula appears scared.

Merula: What was that?

???: You dare care me annoying? Aaaaahh!

You notice the ghost girl near you an Merula.

You: I noticed there was water flooding to the corridor from here. So, what happened?

???: And why should I tell you, after your friend insulted me?

You: Merula is not my friend. She's a bully. She's like this to everyone.

???: Then why did you want to take her with her?

You: Because Jam City law mandates that I have at least one familiar NPC with me in every task so that there can be dialogue. Now your name shows up as question marks which means you're not familiar.

???: Oh... But still, I know students insult me all the time. Everyone does. Everything about my life and death has been constant misery! No wonder they call me Moaning Myrtle.

You: So, Myrtle is your name? I'm [Y/N]. And you know how I got here? I found water on the corridor floor while I was talking to Merula about the upcoming Deathday Party.

Myrtle: So, Deathday Party? Let me guess, Nick. He has always been having Deathday Parties. I remember when he held his 450th Deathday Party... In fact, that was... that was the last year before I died. So, is it now his 500th deathday? I've lost track of time in this stall.

You: Not quite. That will be in a few years. But Albus Dumbledore has chosen me to hold a Deathday Party for him, and I need help to arrange a party for him. My friend Penny is already taking care of decorations, but I still need to plan more. And I was thinking, since you're a ghost, you could help me come up with ideas for the party.

Myrtle: So, you think that just because I'm dead, I should help you with a Deathday Party? Of course... People never talk to me for reasons other than to bully me or talk about death.

You: Okay, if this was the Great Hall, I could convince you by eating sandwiches with you.

Myrtle: Don't you know ghosts can't eat sandwiches?

You: Doesn't matter. We mostly just hold sandwiches with occasional mouth movements without actually taking bites out of them anyway. But unfortunately, this is a bathroom, so I can't convince you that way. So I guess regular energy activity time.

TALK TO MYRTLE - Wait a minute! This is only THREE stars to pass out of five. Just wait for JC to pull that annoying move where there's a wait immediately following this task, because of course you're more likely to have full energy following the completion of this task.

Myrtle: You know what? You seem kind enough. Maybe I can help you, just because you aren't as awful as all the other students who only throw books at me!

You: Thank you, Myrtle.

Merula: What is this? [Y/N's lastname] has actually managed to get the annoying constantly weeping miserable ghost to calm down?

Myrtle: AAAAAHH!!!

You look at Merula angrily.

You: Merula!

Merula: You know what? I'll leave you two alone! You're nothing but a bunch of losers anyway!

You: Myrtle, I think I can show you that not everyone at Hogwarts is as bad as Merula. I know. Let's go to the Courtyard. I will introduce you to whichever friend happens to be there when I go there.


	7. Part 2 Task 3: Talk to Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrtle: I'm not quite ready yet to interact with strangers outside of my bathroom. I'll come when I'm ready.

After a 3-hout wait, you enter the Courtyard and notice Tonks and Penny there. Before you talk to them, however, you can find out what others are doing. McGonagall is about to give a student detention, Hagrid and Liz are playing with Fang, and Filch and Mrs Norris are looking at a familiar-looking brown bird (and if you've completed the Animagus TLSQ, you'll know that's Talbott). You can also see Jae and Chiara talking to each other in the background, but no speech bubble from either of them.

You decide to talk to Tonks and Penny again.

Tonks: Wotcher, [Y/N]! So, how is the Deathday Party planning going?

You: Everything seems to be going well. Penny has found the perfect decoration for the party and I managed to convince an actual ghost to help me.

Penny: And actual ghost? Let me guess. The Grey Lady rarely talks to anyone and the Bloody Baron is way too scary, so I'm guessing the Fat Friar.

You: No, it's none of the House Ghosts.

Penny: Then who is it? Duncan Ashe? I mean, I only mentioned Duncan because we're past Year 5, so you already know him. Not sure what I would have said if we hadn't reached that point yet.

You: No. It's Myrtle.

Penny: Wait, you mean Moaning Myrtle? The ghost who haunts the bathroom where nobody ever goes?

You: You know about her?

Penny: Of course I know about her! I know about basically everyone at Hogwarts. But I've never actually met her in person. From what I've heard, she spends most of her time crying...

Myrtle: And of course. The only thing people ever associate with me is crying.

Penny: I'm sorry if I offended you. I just told what I heard from others. My name is Penny Haywood. Nice to meet you.

Tonks: And I'm Tonks!

Penny: So, Myrtle, how about we discuss plans for the Deathday Party together.

ENERGY TASK - DISCUSS PLANS 5 stars required.

You: So how does this sound? There will be a dragon topiary a the party.

Tonks: Just make sure I'm not the one carrying it. You know how clumsy I can be.

You: But you know what? I think there is still another person who could be willing to help us?

Penny: You mean Dobby?

Tonks: Who's Dobby?

Penny: Oh, he's the House-Elf that your cousin's family owns. [Y/N] befriended him when the Malfoys came to Hogwarts that one time.

You: No, not Dobby. Having him actually become relevant outside that one TLSQ? No way. Besides, think of the players who never completed the Malfoy TLSQ.

Penny: Oh, that's true. So who is it? The Prefects who graduated at the end of Year 3 are also out of question because remember, we are sixth years.

You: Ismelda!

Penny: What? But she's Merula's friend! You can't talk to her;

You: Why not? This is a Year 3 TLSQ so I have officially met her. Not to mention I've already talked to Merula in this TLSQ so talking to Ismelda shouldn't be that different.

Penny: You know what? Go ahead, talk to Ismelda. I will go show Myrtle the decoration I made for the party.

Tonks: And I will go to Zonko's now. Bye.

Penny: But it's not even a Hogsmeade weekend.

Tonks: And when has Jam City ever cared?

Penny: Uhhh... Nevermind.


	8. Part 2 Task 4: Talk to Ismelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ismelda: If you want the Cruciatus Curse cast on you, you've come to the right place! I'm in the Artefact Room now.

You enter the Artefact Room. You notice Ismelda standing there.

You: Wait, Ismelda, why are you here? I thought this was a secret spot only used by my friends.

Ismelda: I had to use a location that's as dark as possible. The Forbidden Forest is out of the question because it only unlocks in Year 4. Using the Dark Forest from the Magical Creatures Reserve outside of the Hagrid side quests is also not acceptable and using the Duelling Room for any purpose other than duels is unacceptable as well.

You: Understandable. But couldn't we have used a nighttime Great Hall?

Ismelda: No because it was daytime in the previous scene.

You: Wait, Jam City actually taking into account the time of the day when deciding which locations to use? Impossible!

Ismelda: Anyway, let's stop talking about how much sense this makes and instead talk about how much I hate you. So, why did I even agree to talk with you anyway?

You: We're planning a Deathday Party. Since I know you like making death threats and talk about all things death related, I think you could be the perfect person to help me with this.

Ismelda: Wait, Jam City is actually making you talk to the person whose personality fits the theme instead of Penny and Merula? Impossible.

You: I already talked to Penny and Merula. It's just that we need to give just enough screentime to others so the fans don't complain too much. Although, let's be real, people will complain no matter what we do.

Ismelda: If you don't stop breaking the fourth wall soon, I will cast the Cruciatus Curse on you! Real Hogwarts Mystery TLSQs never feature this much fourth wall breaking.

You: True... Oh, right, I'm sorry. Let's get back to the point. But you started the fourth wall breaking!

Ismelda: Whatever. Like you said, let's get back to the point!

You: So, would you like to help me hold a Deathday Party?

Ismelda: As much as I dislike the idea of helping you with anything, a party celebrating death sounds like the perfect party for me. I'm in.

You: Okay, so let's make plans.

MAKE PLANS - 5 stars to pass

Ismelda: Decorating the Great Hall with the blood of innocents is the perfect idea!

You: No. As much as this is a death themed party, including actual blood would be taking this too far. We don't want our app's rating to become 18+.

Ismelda: Fine. We can use creature blood instead.

You: No! Liz would start a massive riot. You want that?

Ismelda: Getting a new side quest where Liz actually becomes relevant? What's wrong with that?

You: Ugh... Well, killing Magical Creatures is not what we want to do. You're taking Care of Magical Creatures as an elective. You shouldn't want to use their blood.

Ismelda: I only take that elective so I can see the poor creatures suffer. If it was legal, I would totally cast the Cruciatus Curse on all of them!

You: How about we stop talking about torturing and instead talk about the party. So far, we have a dragon topiary, but we need more.

Ismelda: Yes. How about skulls? I like skulls.

You: We could use the spooky scary skeletons from the Hallowe'en decoration activity. I know we already used them in Howling Hallowe'en but using the same thing again saves time and money for Jam City.

Ismelda: In that case, it is settled. The skeletons will come to the party. And just to make it more interesting, instead of having them dance, we could have them fight to the death! Or I guess, since they aren't really living, fighting until one collapses would be a more accurate description.

You: Good idea. This way, no actual deaths are involved, but we can still make it fit the theme! Thank you for the help!

Suddenly, Penny enters the room.

Penny: [Y/N]! You have to come right now! It's an emergency!

You: Oh no! What is it?

Penny: Sorry, I can't tell you yet. First you need to wait for 3 hours or pay 300 gems.


	9. Part 3 Task 1: See What's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny: You have to come to the Herbology classroom now! There's no time to waste! Which is exactly why you have to wait 3 hours now.

You enter the Herbology classroom. You see not only Penny Haywood, but also a woman wearing pink.

You: Who is this?

???: Remember me from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? I am Dolores Umbridge! The Ministry sent me here because we got word that Hogwarts has done an absolutely horrible job at handing the Cursed Vault crisis.

You: I know right. The professors do absolutely nothing, then complain when I do all of it for them and say we should let the staff handle it. So, are you going to finally help us with the Cursed Vaults?

Umbridge: Of course not. Handling the Cursed Vaults is a main story thing, and we are in a seasonal TLSQ. Besides, I am Dolores Umbridge, so obviously I will have to do the exact opposite of what is useful. In fact, I have come here to make your lives absolutely miserable!

Penny: Umbridge destroyed the Dragon topiary... And she also cast several curses on Myrtle just because she's a ghost. Now Myrtle has left and is more convinced than ever that people are awful.

Umbridge: Hogwarts has too many ghosts. In fact, let me tell you exactly why ghosts are awful.

LISTEN TO UMBRIDGE - 5 stars to pass, 8 hours. During this task, you can only tap Umbridge.

Umbridge: And this is why ghosts are horrible. They are mere imprints of souls, not actual beings. If we continue to let them exist, there will be more and more of them, and eventually the whole world will be filled with ghosts!

You: No! Just because they are ghosts does not make them awful. Besides, they have already made their decision to stay as a ghost, there is no way to reverse that as far as I know.

Umbridge: Maybe, but I have come up with a solution to keep the ghosts away from everyone! It is time for me to become a Ghost Busters rip-off!

You: But I thought you were here because of the Cursed Vaults, not because of ghosts.

Umbridge: The Cursed Vaults are the reason why the Ministry sent me here. Getting rid of ghosts is my actual goal. Now let me get my Poltergust 3000!

Penny: Oh no! Umbridge is planning to get rid of all the ghosts! We have to stop her! But how?

You: Don't worry. I can just defeat her in a duel. And if I lose the duel, I can just pay more coins until I win.

Penny: Good idea. But we still need to have a few energy tasks before the duel. What should we do to stall the quest until we get to that point?

You: I know! We go talk to Tonks again! And make references to things which happened in what should be the future.


	10. Part 3 Task 2: Meet with Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks: I'm in the Great Hall, preparing for the Deathday Party! Meet me when you can.

You enter the Great Hall and notice the tables have been moved aside. The Great Hall looks darker than usual. Tonks is standing there, wearing a different outfit from usual. She is wearing a darker outfit to match the theme of the party. Before talking to Tonks, you have the option to hear stuff from Tulip, Hagrid and Ismelda.

Tonks: Wotcher, [Y/N]! As you can see, I have done work to prepare for the party. Just as Penny suggested off-screen.

You: Tonks, this is an emergency!

Tonks: What is it now?

You: Some Ministry woman called Dolores Umbridge is trying to get rid of all the ghosts! Apparently she is trying to trap them or something so they are unable to move and out of sight for wizards and witches. We need to stop her or there will be no Deathday Party!

Tonks: So, another threat where all of the Hogwarts professors are completely useless and some kids take care of it? I'll help you!

You: Well, before I inevitably stop her with a simple duel, I will have to spend 8 hours coming up with a plan... Hey, where's Penny?

You look behind and notice Penny has been here the whole time.

You: Oh, there you are, Penny.

Penny: Yeah, I was here the whole time, I just didn't have any lines. Anyway, I agree with [Y/N]. We will spend 8 hours coming up with a plan.

COME UP WITH A PLAN - 8 hours 5 stars to pass

You: So, 8 hours have passed. Do we have any ideas we didn't have before?

Penny: Not really. But I think our best bet would be to try to find Myrtle. Chances are Umbridge already managed to find her and is threatening her at the very moment.

Tonks: Yeah. A searching quest! This gives Jam City the opportunity to add plenty of characters to be tapped by the player! They will all say one line about where they last saw Myrtle, but ultimately what they say will be useless and she will be in some random location I mention.

You: Sounds good. But where will we do this searching task?

Penny: Well, we're already in the Great Hall, which is where we normally do all of these searching tasks. So, I guess this means our only choice is to go to the Courtyard.

You: Let's go!


	11. Part 3 Task 3: Look for Myrtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks: Myrtle is not here, but we can ask people if they have seen her.

You enter the Courtyard. Penny and Tonks are already standing there. A lot of other characters are also there.

You: Any signs of Myrtle here?

Tonks: No, of course not. If we had found Myrtle immediately, there wouldn't be as many energy tasks in this part.

You: Good point. And what about Umbridge? Any signs of her?

Penny: No. But we can ask the people around here.

Tonks: Yes. There's no purpose in us talking to each other. Now time to spend energy.

ENERGY TASK - 5 STARS TO PASS - Ask people for what they've seen.

You tap lots of characters. This includes Murphy McNully, who says there is a 63.6% chance he has seen a ghost somewhere nearby. Ben says he doesn't remember seeing any ghosts at all, but that's just because he doesn't care. Obviously, since this is Year 6, so Ben is no longer scared of everything. Characters such as Liz, Diego and Andre also give some vague hints but of course, they don't have major roles because this is Year 3 and they aren't friends with MC yet.

Tonks: So, what did we find out?

You: That some of the people here may have seen ghosts at some point.

Penny: Yes, that is very helpful. Now I know exactly where we need to go.

You: But how?

Penny: I don't know, I just know. But first I need to say random stuff so this cutscene isn't too short.

You: So, what do you have to say?

Penny: I'm just glad there aren't any werewolves in this Hallowe'en TLSQ. You know, since werewolves are my biggest fear. And they had ones in both of the previous TLSQs so I'm relieved there aren't any here.

Tonks: Aww man. I wanted to see werewolves.

You: Well, we're still in the third part of the TLSQ, a werewolf could still randomly show up out of nowhere.

Penny: Ok, but I've think we've stalled this cutscene enough. Now, let's go to Myrtle's Bathroom aka the most obvious location where we could have gone immediately.

Tonks: Yes, and let's hurry!

You: Hurry? So does that mean I have to wait 3 hours first before I can go there?

Tonks: Exactly! 3 hour wait time!


	12. Part 3 Task 4: Search the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks: We have to take care of leaking water first, but soon we will let you in the bathroom. I'll let you know when we're ready.

You enter Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Tonks and Penny are already there, but no signs of Myrtle.

You: So, Myrtle isn't here?

Penny: Nope.

You: Ok, so can we leave now and search somewhere else?

Tonks: No! We already got here so that means we need you to spend energy on something.

You: Of course...

???: So, you're looking for Myrtle. I might have an idea where she is.

An unfamiliar ghost appears behind you. You turn around.

You: So, who are you? I don't want your name to show up as question marks the whole time so I need to know.

???: I am Mr. Staircase, the shabby-robed ghost. You may remember me from that one story written by an AI. And now, since I appear in this TLSQ, I am an official character!

You: Great to know. I'm [Y/N] and these are my friends Penny and Tonks. Anyway, we're here, and we're not only looking for Myrtle but also Dolores Umbridge, a woman in pink. She is threatening to trap all the ghosts of Hogwarts into some sort of small space and we're trying to stop her.

Mr. Staircase: So, you're on a quest to save all ghosts? I will tell you everything I know.

ENERGY TASK - LEARN WHAT MR. STAIRCASE KNOWS - 5 stars to pass - 8 hours

You: So, Myrtle is on the Training Grounds?

Mr. Staircase: Yes. If I understood correctly, you have not yet used that location for this TLSQ.

You: That is correct.

Mr. Staircase: Well, it's not a true TLSQ without at least one task taking place on the Training Grounds so you have to go there. I saw that nasty pink woman also go there. Luckily, she never noticed me.

You: Umbridge! We have to go to the Training Grounds now! And this time I mean actually now!


	13. Part 3 Task 5: Stop Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge: I'm about to get rid of the ghosts at Hogwarts, starting with this crying one. Trying to stop me is pointless!

You arrive at the Training Grounds. You see Myrtle floating near the wall and Umbridge facing her with something which looks like an old-fashioned vacuum cleaner. Some students, including Penny and Tonks, are standing nearby, looking in shock.

Umbridge: Finally, I can get rid of the ghosts! Now time to activate the Poltergust!

You: Not so fast, Umbridge! I have come to duel you!

Umbridge: You? Duel me? But none of the other students are trying to duel me either. What makes you so different?

You: I'm the main character!

Umbridge: Well, regardless of that, you are still nothing but a weak kid! There is no chance you can actually defeat a Ministry official like me in a duel.

DUEL UMBRIDGE! Pay 500 coins. Continue doing so until you win.

Umbridge: Impossible! How could you defeat me?

You: I have the power of coins on my side!

Umbridge: Ugh, you may have defeated me! But just you know, I'll be back at Hogwarts. One day, I will teach Defence Against the Dark Arts here and make sure you learn absolutely nothing!

You: Jokes on you, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers are already bad.

Umbridge Disapparates. Everyone starts cheering.

Tonks: You did it! You defeated Umbridge!

Penny: I knew you could do it!

Myrtle: You saved my... afterlife. I will forever be grateful. And you've shown that not everyone hates me.

You: Of course not. Unlike Umbridge, some people are actually decent.

Penny: So, since we got Umbridge to leave, that means we can finally focus on holding the Deathday Party.

You: So Myrtle, you're coming, right?

Myrtle: Of course. I have never been invited to a party before.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appears on the courtyard behind you.

McGonagall: [Y/N], Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office.

You: So that means spending another 8 hours staring at the portraits.

Tonks: Penny and I will take care of decorating the Great Hall while you're there. I know we were unable to get the dragon topiary, but with Ismelda's help, I'm sure we have some decent decorations.


	14. Part 4 Task 1: Talk to Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come meet me in my office. I have something important to tell you.

You enter Dumbledore's office. You see not just Dumbledore and Fawkes, but also Nearly Headless Nick.

Dumbledore: So, [Y/N], you're wondering why I called you here.

You: To look at portraits for 8 hours only for you to tell that I should have been focusing on arranging the party instead of stopping Umbridge even though if I hadn't stopped Umbridge, there wouldn't be a Deathday Party?

Dumbledore: Well... Not exactly. But it is about the Deathday Party. So, I heard you let others take care of the planning for you...

You: Well...

Dumbledore: You know, I specifically assigned you for the task, not Miss Haywood, or Miss Tonks, or Miss Murk. But I understand. Teamwork often leads to better results than working alone. Now we will spend 8 hours talking about what happened.

TALK ABOUT THE PARTY - 8 hours 5 stars to pass

You: I know, I may not have spent as much time planning for the party as you had hoped...

Dumbledore: Maybe, but I think you learned a valuable lesson today, [Y/N].

You: And what is that?

Dumbledore: That sometimes, diverging from a set plan is necessary. And now, it is not the time to worry about the past. Instead, it is time to celebrate what happened in the past.

Nearly Headless Nick: Yes! Celebrate how nearly 500 years ago, I was killed by an executioner whose axe was way too dull!

You: But my planning failed... Snape confiscated the Flame Potion. Umbridge destroyed the dragon topiary.

Dumbledore: Well, as you can see, sometimes things do not go as planned. But we will have to celebrate with what is left. And, if I am not mistaken, you made a new friend a while ago.

You: Friend?

Dumbledore: Yes. Miss Warren, or as you know her, Myrtle.

You: Well, I talked to her a few times and saved her from Umbridge, but I'm not sure if I'd consider her a friend...

Dumbledore: You have shown more kindness to her than anyone else. I would not be surprised if she wants to come to the Great Hall to pretend to eat sandwiches with you, or to the Courtyard to play Gobstones with you.

You: Eating sandwiches and playing Gobstones together? Now that's the definition of friendship! The only thing missing is drinking Butterbeer.

Dumbledore: Unfortunately, Miss Warren will not be able to come to Hogsmeade. So, for you as a Year 6 player, hopefully you still have a Year 5 friend such as Diego Caplan or Liz Tuttle who isn't maxed or The Three Broomsticks will still be useless. But not to worry. Myrtle is a Year 3 friend so she should be maxed fairly quickly.

Nearly Headless Nick: Well, anyway, I'm waiting for the party.

You: Yes. We have made some preparations in the Great Hall... Well, Tonks and Ismelda have, but I specifically requested them to help me.

Nearly Headless Nick: I can't wait to see what food you have made.

You: Food?! I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that! I thought ghosts didn't eat.

Nearly Headless Nick: We don't, but we ghosts like to have spoiled food near us, as it is the closest we can come to actually tasting food.

Dumbledore: I think you can make spoiled food by pouring some Ageing Potion on the sandwiches you always eat in the Great Hall to make them temporarily spoiled. And I just so conveniently happen to have some right here, so here, take it.

Dumbledore hands you a potion.

You: But Tonks and Ismelda have already decorated the Great Hall. There are no sandwiches there.

Dumbledore: Then just find some from the Kitchens.

You: But that is a Year 5 location and this is a Year 3 TLSQ.

Dumbledore: Well, Gringotts was originally a Year 7 location and we made it available for the Dragon TLSQ in Year 6. So I think you can access the kitchens now. And you will not interact with Pitts or Jae.

You: So, who will be there?

Dumbledore: You can only find out if you go there.


	15. Part 4 Task 2: Make Spoiled Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore: The Deathday Party will start in three hours, so it is best if you make the spoiled sandwiches as soon as possible.

You enter the kitchens. No signs of Pitts or Jae (of course because this is a Year 3 TLSQ) or any other students in detention. You walk towards the kitchen counter when suddenly, Peeves appears in front on you.

Peeves: Hehehe! Didn't expect Peevesy to show up, did you?

You: Not really. And I'm busy right now. I need to make some spoiled food.

Peeves: So, you're making it for the Deathday Party, right? Peevesy knows all about [Y/N]'s party planning.

You: Don't tell me you're planning to interrupt the party...

Peeves: Not to worry. I met that awful pink woman earlier and she is so awful, I want to completely ruin her life if she ever comes back to Hogwarts. And I know ghost parties are something she absolutely despises. And not only that, I also heard the Bloody Baron is attending... Peeves will always stay away from the Bloody Baron.

You: Okay. So, now I will just pour some Ageing Potion on these sandwiches.

SPOIL THE SANDWICHES - 5 stars to pass

You: And done. Nearly Headless Nick should really like these. Now I hope the potion doesn't wear off before the party ends.

Peeves: Now go and party. I will be staying near the Hogwarts entrance. If that nasty pink toad comes back, I will make sure to attack her as much as possible.


	16. Part 4 Task 3: Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly Headless Nick: My Deathday Party is finally here! Time to celebrate in the Great Hall!

You enter the Great Hall. It is even more decorated than the last time you entered. All of the ghosts with models in Hogwarts Mystery are there, including Moaning Myrtle and Mr. Staircase (and yes, even Duncan, though you don't interact with him in any way in this TLSQ). Random students are there, as well as most of the Hogwarts staff.

Before the party, you can quickly talk to Ben, Chiara and Ismelda. All three mention something about the party, and Chiara is glad there were no signs of werewolf attacks at Hogwarts this time.

Penny and Tonks are standing in the middle of the Great Hall. You go talk to them.

You: So, it's finally time for the party.

Penny: Yes. Too bad we couldn't get any of the decorations we made, though.

You: It's okay. We can still celebrate.

Tonks: Would you like me to morph into a more ghost-like appearance?

You: No. That would mean Jam City would have to create yet another model for this quest. I'm sure creating models for Myrtle, Umbridge and Mr. Staircase is already enough work.

Suddenly, Professor Snape appears behind the three of you.

Snape: Miss/Mr [Y/N's lastname], Miss Haywood. I have come here to give you something.

You: What is it?

Snape shows the Flame Potion which he previously confiscated.

Snape: I decided not to be a complete jerk in this TLSQ after all. Now take this Potion so I can leave and not have to tolerate this partying nonsense for any longer.

You take the potion, after which Snape leaves.

You: Wow, I can't believe Snape was so kind!

Penny: I will now decorate this Great Hall with the Flame Potion. You can enjoy the party.

CELEBRATE NICK'S DEATHDAY - 8 hours 5 stars to pass - You can tap many characters in this task, and all of them say something about the party.

After the energy task is over, the camera focuses on Myrtle and Nick.

Myrtle: Here, have this spoiled cake I found of nowhere. It even has a random sock in it.

Nearly Headless Nick: Oh, the cake from the loading screen! Thank you so much!

Myrtle: This is the best party I've ever been to - or, the only party, in fact. And it's all thanks to [Y/N]!

The camera moves slightly, showing you standing next to the two ghosts.

Nearly Headless Nick: Thank you, [Y/N], for holding such an amazing Deathday Party for me! You know, since my 500th Deathday is coming in a few years, I was thinking you could help me plan that party as well.

You: I will already have graduated from Hogwarts by then, remember?

Nearly Headless Nick: Oh, right. But I will certainly make sure to invite Myrtle next time as well.

Myrtle: Thank you, Sir Nicholas! This is the happiest I've been in years... Or even, ever!

Nearly Headless Nick: Oh, she called me Sir Nicholas! Now I'm definitely inviting her!

Myrtle: And [Y/N]. You've shown me that not everyone is terrible. I think... Maybe we should hang out more often.

You: Well, we can at least meet to eat, or pretend to eat sandwiches in the Great Hall and play Gobstones in the Courtyard on some occasions. Other than that, however, it seems that our friendship will never be acknowledged in the main story or other side quests, just like my friendship is Dobby.

Myrtle: Well, that is unfortunate. Still, you're the only friend I've ever had, [Y/N]. And maybe, if we're lucky, I can still appear in a future quest. After all, I'm at Hogwarts all the time and Jam City already created a model for me.

You: Maybe, but don't count on it. Maybe next Hallowe'en.

Myrtle: Well, in that case, see you in 2021, when maybe the main story has already progressed to Year 7!

Nearly Headless Nick: Oh, [Y/N]! I almost forgot. Here's a a reward for completing the TLSQ! It's an old-fashioned outfit from the 15th century. I used to wear these clothes back when I was a Hogwarts student. But, as a ghost and adult, I have no need for it anymore. Not sure why I didn't get rid of it sooner but oh well. It is yours now!

TLSQ Complete

Reward: Nearly Headless Nick's old outfit, which you will probably never wear. Friendship with Myrtle Warren. If you get level 10, you unlock her hairstyle.

In the Great Hall, your interaction is the Bathroom Quiz. She asks you one question about bathrooms, you answer either correctly or incorrectly and the interaction ends immediately because she's a Year 3 friend so the attributes required are way lower than your attributes.

In the Courtyard, you get yet another "Distract [character]" interaction, where you have to distract Myrtle while also making her more familiar with the game of Gobstones. Again, you can get full diamonds even with one incorrect answer.


End file.
